


Redenção

by Bertolao



Series: Pink’s Rebellion [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Death, Character Development, Corrupted Gems, Friends to Enemies, Implied Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Jasper Redemption (Steven Universe), Near Death Experiences, Or not, Pearl Solidarity (Steven Universe), Renegade Pearl, Sad Ending, Slice of Life, Temporary Character Death, devia para de colocar as tags em inglês, pink connie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bertolao/pseuds/Bertolao
Summary: Uma história sobre Gems corrompidas cheia de arrependimentos, com a morte de alguns personagens amáveis.Redenção é o ato ou efeito de redimir ou remir, que significa libertação, reabilitação, reparo, salvação. É o ato de adquirir de novo, de resgatar, de tirar do poder alheio, do cativeiro. É livrar-se de um passo arriscado, é livrar-se das penas do inferno.





	1. The cigarette duet.

**Author's Note:**

> A história acontece após o episódio Room for Ruby.

****

 

 

 **Como Crystal Gems**  não são transportados completamente por um fluido vermelho e grudento, não podem ser feitos pelo mesmo motivo que as gemas não são sangráveis. Entretanto, o híbrido, metade humano e meia gem se espalhou por alguns instantes, bombardeado como de perguntas.

 

\- Alguém se machucou? Isso não é de vocês? Oh! vejo. Então de quem é? Eu o conheço? Leão! Não… isso não é sangue?

 

A gem de Crystal, uma coisa não oficial das Crystal Gems, mas ela é um pouco desconfortável. Ao mesmo tempo, também foi relatado como inconsciente.

 

Ametista que estava com uma série de unidades por um tempo atrás, parou de cair e caiu na gargalhada. Se jogando no chão com direito a tudo, enquanto você está frustrado com o comportamento da outra, também pode não respirar, embora acabou pegando o hábito.

 

\- Gente eu quase tive um infarto… - Steven disse, sendo ignorado - Ametista! Sério eu fiquei muito preocupado - Steven respirou fundo para não permitir que as lágrimas fossem lançadas em escorias.

 

\- Ah cara! Era uma brincadeira - Amethyst disse, tentando se redimir. Ela saiu do chão e saiu para o garoto - Isso é uma mistura de morango, barro, areia e mais rendas nas três coisas que, bem vai ficar assim.

 

Steven franziu uma sobrancelha, porém, aceitou uma explicação da Ametista.

 

\- A Missão foi um sucesso? Conseguiram embolhar uma gema corrompida invisível?

 

Connie perguntou, como sempre. Em resposta Pérola apenas saiu os braços, mostrando uma púrpura redonda para as crianças. Com uma pergunta sem qualquer dúvida, você pode ir até a porta do templo para armazenar uma jóia corrompida com as outras. Não é ela que se sente orgulhosa de ter uma sala com mais ou menos de gemas corrompidas que nem sabiam o que faziam e nem pior eram uma parte dos seus aliados dela. Pearl and Garnet, não apenas perderam as amigas na guerra, como também caçar e manter embolhada para que não machucasse ninguém.

 

Pode acreditar é um sentimento horrível. Just a little fardo of saving a terra and the human men as as precursion, antes por Rose and now por Steven.

 

Pérola soltou a bolha, que começou a flutuar, sem nenhuma direção para se juntar as outras. Outra gem que foi embolhada a pouco tempo atrás e começou a descer. Pelo título da história você, leitor já teve ter percebido e se não? Por favor releia o trecho novamente e pense. Pérola não teve o privilégio de pensar por muito tempo, ela apenas abriu a boca para dizer algo coisa que foi esquecida na explosão.

 

Não foi um acidente, foi algo planejado, mas infelizmente ninguém tinha percebido isso a tempo de impedir, nem a Garnet conseguiu prever o que ia acontecer, já que a sua visão não funcionava com gems corrompidas.

 

A soldado quartzo perfeita começou a se formar novamente, mas a corrupção não deixou, fazendo a se transformar naquela criatura horrível. Isso tudo aconteceu em segundos. Primeiro uma explosão, seguida de outra, outra e mais outra. Até a gem que Steven apelidou carinhosamente de Centípoda foi atingida que a resultou na sua bolha estourar e ela, como as outras gems ficarem “livres”, perdidas e o mais importante, assustadas.

 

Pérola com milhares de anos sendo uma guerreira apenas invocou a sua lança e ficou em posição defensiva, ela ia fazer de tudo para as gems não saírem do quarto. Foi apenas até a Jasper corrompida rugir e atacar violentamente Pérola, que os outros quartzos corrompidas fizeram o mesmo. Vale ressaltar que nem todas fizeram isso, Centípoda, por exemplo se assustou e correu dali.

 

— Pode vim Jasper — Pérola disse mais para se encorajar, do que provocar a gem a sua frente.

 

Não se sabe se Jasper entendeu, apenas que ela foi com tudo em cima da Pérola enquanto os outros quartzos passavam pela porta. Pérola tentou fortemente acabar com essa batalha o mais rápido possível, mas Jasper com a sua força a empurrou e com o pouco espaço que a Pérola tinha para se esquivar, acabou sendo encurralada na parede e se não fosse pela sua vontade de continuar lutando Pérola teria sido pufada ali mesmo.

 

Jasper rugiu novamente, só que dessa vez apenas alguns centímetros separavam os dentes afiados dela e o pescoço da Crystal gem. Jasper levantou as garras e rasgou o dorso da Pérola, que agonizou de dor, mas ela não desistiu. Com toda a sua força, Pérola invocou a lança e cravou na costa da gem corrompida, repetindo o processo várias vezes até Jasper abocanhar a coxa direita da Crystal gem. Com o tamanho da dor, acabou nublado a sua visão e sentiu os membros moles. Foi como se algo começasse a sugar a sua força vital, mas antes que o pior acontecesse a gem corrompida foi arrancada de cima da Pérola, que caiu no chão, ainda lutando para se levantar.

 

— Pérola! — Amethyst a chamou deixando transparecer toda a sua preocupação com a amiga.

 

Pérola apenas viu uma silhueta da outra e apagou. A ametista com a sua arma já inventada, lançou uma prensa no quartzo e uma vez mais puxando para longe da sua amiga. Não fez muita coisa, apenas atraiu a atenção de Jasper para a Amethyst. Você não tem que se preocupar com Jasper, que não é importante para si mesmo, e sim como uma jóia de cristal.

 

Apenas ficou o silêncio. Pérola não pufou, consequent to that his domestic dumer des rés ter acontecido. A perna direita tinha uma marca da gema corrompida, e uma mancha negra que se assemelhava a uma putrefação do corpo humano.

 


	2. II. This side of paradise

**Pérola abriu os olhos** , mas ela só conseguia ver dois borrões se mexendo e um barulho agudo no seu ouvido não permitia escutar o que tentavam dizer a ela. Entretanto, quando um desses borrões a abraçou, a Crystal gem gemeu de dor, assustando o borrão que aos poucos foi tomando forma.

 

Algo dentro da Pérola se quebrou ao ver o híbrido aos prantos chamando o seu nome cada vez mais desesperadamente, uma parte dela apenas queria fechar os olhos e se entregar a dor, a dor do ferimento da sua perna que parecia a cada segundo aumentar. Mas ela não podia fazer isso. Então Pérola disse, não deixando transparecer a dor que sentia:

— Steven, calma eu estou bem. Mas irei apreciar se você me ajudar a levantar — Pérola disse sorrindo, tentando o confortá-lo.

 

Pérola fazia o mesmo por Rose, na guerra mesmo estando no seu limite, nunca, jamais ia deixa-lá sozinha no campo de batalha e parece que algumas coisas realmente não mudavam. Steven fez o pedido pela Crystal gem, recebendo a ajuda da sua amiga Connie ao levantar Pearl.

 

— Agora eu preciso que vocês dois se acalmem — Pérola disse, olhando a destruição da casa e estranhando a falta das suas amigas. Tentou se abaixar para abraça-los, porém, qualquer movimento envolvendo a sua coxa fazia a sua visão escurecer e tudo que Pérola não precisava era pufar agora. Oh, não! Pérola arregalou os olhos. Gems não deviam sentir dor nos ferimentos causados por batalhas já que eles se regeneram, então, porque ela mal se aguentava de pé?

 

— Senhora!  — Connie chamou a atenção da Pérola, que a olhou de cima a abaixo e se assustou. Abafando o grito que ia dar. Olhou para o Steven, quis chorar.

 

Connie tinha vários cortes envoltas do braço, onde o sangue tinha se misturado com a sujeira. Das suas roupas, apenas trapos chamuscados e um olhar determinado no rosto. Já Steven, o híbrido estava com um rasgo enorme no peito, causando por garras bastante conhecidas por Pérola e outras contusões pelo corpo.

 

— Crianças… O que aconteceu? Onde estão a Garnet e Amethyst?

 

Steven e Connie se olharam, as lágrimas que tinham cessado ao ver a Crystal gem voltar a consciência voltaram a cair. Steven não conseguiu dizer, então Connie entrelaçou a mão na dele e começou a contar o que tinha acontecido, enquanto Pérola estava inconsciente:

 

— Steven e eu, com a ajuda da Garnet conseguimos pufar as gems corrompidas. Porém, a Jasper fugiu e Amethyst ignorou aos comandos da Garnet foi atrás dela, Pérola eu nunca a vi daquele jeito, ela… nos deixou com uma Gem corrompida e sumiu em busca das duas, já faz metade de um dia. Não sei onde elas estão, só sei que mais gems corrompidas aparecem na cidade e 'tivemos que lutar para proteger os cidadãos.

 

Connie contou, puxando a respiração para recuperar o fôlego.

 

— Estranho... — Pérola resmungou para si mesma — Garnet jamais deixaria vocês dois sozinhos, a menos que…—

Pérola arregalou os olhos ao pensar nessa possibilidade.

 

— Estranho é você desmaiar a tarde inteira!  — Steven que estava quieto quebrou o silêncio — Eu pensei, eu pensei que você 'tava…

 

Pérola ignorou a dor, pegando o Steven no colo como fazia quando ele era um bebé e disse da forma mais carinhosa que tudo ia ficar bem. Deu certo, ele acalmou-se e ela fez os primeiros socorros nos dois. Ligou para mãe da Connie e se assegurou que ela estava bem, e não ia permitir que nada acontecesse a sua filha.

 

Pérola estava preocupada com as suas amigas, mas não demonstrou. Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia e com certeza não seria a última. O sol estava se pondo, Steven dormia na sua cama e Connie roncava no sofá. Pérola tinha limpado a maioria dos escombros e Steven tinha preparado uma janta, a pedido de Pérola para que amanhã estivem recuperados e começassem a busca pelas Gems que tinham escapados.

 

Porém, Pérola não precisava descansar, mesmo com a fadiga no seu corpo que também não era possível, junto com o resto das coisas que viam acontecendo com ela, a Crystal gem saiu silenciosamente da casa e foi atrás de pistas das suas amigas. Com os milhares de anos de vida, Pérola sabia de coisas que Steven nem sequer conseguiria imaginar e uma delas era sem uma caçadora incrível. Pérola ativou a luz da sua pedra para iluminar o caminho, era confuso e se não fosse alguém extremamente habilidoso ninguém seria impossível perceber algo.

 

As pegadas de Amethyst e Garnet terminam onde o oceano começava, junto com outras pegadas de Gems corrompidas que a preocupou. Pareceu que as suas amigas tinham sido cercadas e encurraladas, mas continuaram a lutar bravamente até serem empurradas ao oceano. Como Pérola mais temia, não tinha a mínima ideia de onde elas foram parar e uma sensação no fundo do si mesma, gritava que elas corriam perigo.

 

O pior que iam depender dela, sozinha. Pérola naquela noite chorou, chorou até se engasgar com as próprias lágrimas e mais uma vez desmaiou. Acordando ainda no meio da madrugada, e jurando que tinha escutando a doce e melodiosa voz da sua amada, Rose. Balançando a cabeça em negação Pérola voltou, cambaleando para a casa na praia, exausta agarrando um travesseiro e fazendo uma coisa que não era acostumada.

 

Dormiu, tendo pesadelos sobre Pink Diamond. Sobre o seu passado amargo e cheio de arrependimentos, humanos tem uma frase popular:  _“Ah! se arrependimento matasse”_ , Pearl estaria morta.

 

  
 

 

 

  
  
 

A Crystal gem acordou, com as insistentes batidas na porta. Ela sentou - se no sofá tomando coragem para levantar, e forçar a perna. A marca da mordida tinha se espalhado, mas não bastante para alguém vê-la. Pearl ainda sentada, olhou para as suas mãos e se assustou. A sua pele estava ficando cinza, um tom mórbido, mas a sua saúde era a sua última preocupação no momento.

 

Pearl levantou o olhar, viu Greg abraçando Steven e falando algo em seu ouvido. Pearl procurou Connie e a viu falando no celular, provavelmente com a sua mãe. A gem suspirou, forçando um sorriso e levantando. Assim que os três a viram foram até ela:

 

— Senhora! A minha mãe me deixou ficar aqui por mais tempo, com isso eu peço que me deixe ajudá-la a procurar Garnet e Amethyst — Connie disse se dirigindo com respeito a ela.

 

Pearl adorou, Connie possuía todas as qualidades para ser uma cavaleira, caráter e habilidade. Se não fosse por seu atual estado, Pearl com certeza cantaria uma canção inspiradora para elas, mas não era o momento.

 

— Crianças, bem… eu não sei se seria seguro…

 

Pearl foi interrompida por Steven, que tinha os punhos cerrados.

 

— Nós já passamos por situações piores. Pearl, eu também irei procurar as minhas amigas.

 

— Mas Steven eu não faço a mínima ideia de onde elas podem estar. Elas simplesmente desapareceram — Pearl disse abraçando a si mesma, ela sentia-se uma inútil.

 

Steven, olhou para Connie e seu pai, e saiu correndo. Indo até à porta e gritando com todas forças dos pulmões:

 

— Leãoooo! — Steven gritou e esperou um pouco — Eu estou com sorvete de chocolate!

 

Assim que essas palavras foram ditas, um portão brilhante apareceu e um leão cor de rosa saiu dele. Steven correu até ele, o abraçando e sussurrando em seu ouvido:

 

— Eu não tenho sorvete, me desculpa por ter enganar. Mas eu prometo, que se você me ajudar eu vou trabalhar comprar todo o sorvete do mundo.

 

Leão olhou para ele por um momento, talvez pesando na proposta e rugindo em resposta.

 

 

 

 

 

— Tem essa manta que a Amethyst vive enrolada — Disse Pearl, mostrando um cobertor velho e com um cheiro desagradável.

 

Steven o pegou, e mostrou para o Leão, que ainda persuadido pela oferto do sorvete inspirou o profundamente.

 

— Simples assim?  — Greg comentou para a Pearl que apenas deu os ombros em resposta.

 

Pearl estava hesitando de ir apenas com os dois, ela não queria que eles se machucassem ainda mais por algum erro dela. Então tomando a postura de líder ela disse, seria:

 

— Steven não vamos sozinho, sinto que existe muito mais do que estamos vendo. Não vou subestimar um adversário, por isso vamos levar Peridot connosco e talvez…Uh? com um pouco de sorte Lápis Lazuli poderia ir junto também.

 

Ninguém discordou, na verdade, Steven esqueceu a gravidade da situação por um momento. Ficando empolgado por ver as suas amigas em ação. Greg percebeu algo estranho na Crystal gem, oferecendo uma carona a eles no celeiro.

 

Leão não estava afim, e acabou sendo obrigado a entrar na van. O caminho foi silencioso, Connie tinha um olhar fixo na parede se concentrando enquanto Steven acariciava o felino. Pearl estava escorada na parede da van, com as mãos abraçadas na perna planejando o que ia ser feito, em caso de uma emergência.

 

Quando eles se aproximaram do celeiro Pearl disse:

 

— Eu vou primeiro, eu tenho que ver algo muito importante com elas primeiros, certo? Já volto.

 

Ela não esperou uma resposta. Desceu da van e andou cambaleando até o celeiro. Pearl tinha certeza, cada vez que ela vinha aqui mais bizarro ficava. Ela foi cumprimentada pelo cãozinho abóbora, pumpkin que estava acompanhada de uma voz esguerniçada logo atrás.

 

— Pumpkin o que... — Peridot ficou sem palavras ao ver Pearl, na verdade, ela ficou surpresa ao ver o estado deplorável que a Gem se encontrava. Dizendo isso claramente — Minhas estrelas! O que raios aconteceu contigo? Parece que foi atropelado por um caminhão.

 

— Olha eu estou sem tempo Peridot, mas eu preciso de sua ajuda.

 

As duas se olharam até Peridot falar, enquanto acenava para van:

 

— Entre — Peridot fez uma pose estranha. Pearl ignorou, apenas entrando.

 

Dentro do celeiro, Lápis Lazuli estava deitada numa rede assistindo algum programa de TV, deduziu Pearl que sentou - se na privada, preferiu não questionar.

 

— Preciso da sua ajuda, J de alguma forma misteriosa se libertou, me atacou, atacou Steven e sumiu com as minhas amigas. Por favor, ajude-me!

 

— J?  — Peridot perguntou, se levantando, colocando as mãos na costa e caminhado de um lado para outro — Não se preocupe, eu acabei com ela uma vez posso, acabar de novo!

 

Lápis revirou os olhos, voltando com a cara de costume e encarando de cima a baixo a Crystal Gem. Pearl percebeu, mas resolveu ignorar.

 

— Obrigada Peridot, Steven ficará realmente feliz com isso.

 

Com essas palavras ditas Peridot saiu do celeiro, Pearl foi logo atrás, num ritmo lento em comparação a outra, entretanto, foi interrompida.

  
  
  
 

_Lápis sabia, ou suspeita o que estava acontecendo com a Crystal Gem, e essa era uma das coisas que ela mais queria evitar. Porém, Pearl aprendeu, a verdade uma hora ou entra vira à tona._


	3. Liability

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quero declarar que aqui na minha casa ainda continuamos apoiando Lápis.

> _“why don’t we try gardening in literally any other place? it’ll be easier than trying in the kindergarden…that dirt doesn’t care how green your thumb is.”_
> 
>  

**Peridot se considerava**  uma  _gem_ inteligente, por estar nesse planeta rochoso chamado de  _terra_ , pode perceber o quanto ela é, e quanto os humanos e  _gem_  daqui são idiotas. Mas com o tempo aqui, ela aprendeu a não chamar as pessoas de idiotas, pois, Steven disse a uma vez que  _isso machucava_. Peridot entendia muito disso,  _infelizmente_ , por isso preferia esquecer das memórias de  _homeworld_.

 

Peridot por viver com Lápis, a conheceu bastante. Chegando ao ponto de saber só pela intonação de voz da gem oceano, quando ela estava feliz, triste, brava ou entediada. Assim que Lápis ordenou para Pearl ficar, Peridot estremeceu. Ela sabia que algo bom não ia sair de lá, mas não seria agora que ela ia confrontar a amiga.

 

  

 

 

— Como exatamente isso aconteceu?  — Lápis desligou a Tv, levantou-se e a encarou com a sobrancelha esquerda levantada a Crystal Gems.

 

— Já respondi isso, fui atacada pela forma corrompida da  _Jasper._

 

Lápis se abaixou, sem dizer nenhuma palavra e também sem nenhuma permissão, agarrou o tornozelo da  _Crystal Gem_  e puxou. Pearl soltou um grito assustada pela ação inesperada de Lápis. Segurou o gemido de dor, pois, Lápis não era nada gentil com os dedos, e analisava Pearl como se fosse um objeto quebrado.

 

— Cadê as suas outras companheiras? A  _fusão_ e a  _defeituosa_?  — Lápis perguntou, enquanto olhava curiosamente a marca de mordida na coxa direita da Pearl.

 

— Por isso eu pedi ajuda, elas sumiram e não faço a mínima ideia de onde elas podem estar…  — Pearl segurou as lágrimas, ela não ia dar o prazer de chorar na frente de Lápis — O que você está fazendo ? Isso dói!

 

— Doi?  — Lápis perguntou, confirmando a informação. Pearl confirmou, antes que pudesse dizer algo ela gritou, gritou como se um membro estivesse a ser arrancado, mesmo não sendo possível. Pois, Lápis, de propósito cravou as unhas na ferida de Pearl  — Acho que não vai conseguir ajudar as suas amigas…

 

— Oque?  — Pearl ainda sentia os ouvidos latejavam por conta da dor.

 

— Pensei que nunca veria isso novamente — Lápis levantou-se, sussurrando para si mesma, pois, essa informação a fez lembrar da sua Diamante,  _Blue Diamond._

 

Não se engane, pois, Blue, pode parecer indefesa e te fazer sentir pena dela, mas antes de  _Pink_  ser quebrada, ela era ou talvez até mais cruel que a _Yellow_. Por isso ela fez centenas de experimentos para apenas  _Gems_  perfeitas nascerem. Um desses experimentos Lápis pode ver pessoalmente.

 

— Lápis o que você sabe?  — Pearl se assustou, a expressão sombria que Lazuli fez não ajudou.

 

—  _Corrosão_. Pearl, não será capaz de se curar, com o passar do tempo a dor irá piorar. Caso sofra mais dano, ou seja, forçada a se regenerar o processo irá ser mais rápido. No final essas rachaduras — Lápis apontou para onde a mordida está, como ela tinha se espalhando tomando a coxa inteira da  _gem_  — Irão-te consumir, no melhor dos casos você tornará-se um  _gem_  corrompida, ou as rachaduras irão se espalhar até a sua  _gem_ …

 

Lápis não precisou terminar, pois, Pearl entendeu. De qualquer jeito ela ia deixar de existir, se tornando uma criatura corrompida, ou ter a pedra estilhaçada.

 

— Não conte nada a ninguém.

 

— Não irei mentir para o Steven — Lápis respondeu indiferente.

 

— Lápis!  — Pearl agarrou ela pelo ombro — Steven já está preocupado demais, primeiro temos que encontrar a Garnet e a Amethyst, depois pode fazer o que quiser. Eu te imploro, por favor, não faça por mim, mas pelo Steven.

 

Lápis olhou para Pearl, a  _Crystal Gem_  pode ver todo o ódio e dor que a outra  _gem_  sentia, estremeceu. Pois, sabia que grande parte disso era culpa dela. Entretanto, Lápis deu os ombros.

 

— Irei ir com você, mas apenas para ficar de olho nele e na Peridot.

 

Ambas saíram do celeiro. Lápis com a habitual cara de entediada, enquanto Pearl abraçava a si mesma. Pearl precisava ser forte pelo Steven, por Connie, por Garnet e Amethyst.

 


	4. I am not a robot

**O Som da goteira ecoava alto na caverna** , cada gota que entrava em contato com o chão era aterrorizante. Pois, estou amarrada, dos pulsos aos pés, mesmo que quisesse sair, custaria a vida da minha amiga.

 

Não _fiz o que fiz_ , protegê-la até aqui, para acabar desse jeito. Olhei para frente, em cima de um tronco, a pedra danificada dela, sempre soube que ela era imprudente, mas não pensei que ao confrontar Jasper, ficaria daquele jeito.

 

Os rosnados das gems corrompidas não me assustam, pois, eu acredito que vão nos achar e  _não estou sozinha_. Apenas tenho que descobrir exatamente o que está acontecendo. O porquê dessas Gemas corrompidas estarem se comportando dessa maneira, tão organizadas, como estivessem sob controle.

 

   

 

 

 

— Por favor Leão! — O garoto híbrido implorou, ajoelhado — Prometo que vai ser muito bem recompensado com doces e o que mais quiser.

 

Leão pareceu pensar no assunto.

 

— Leão... — Connie ajudou o híbrido, implorando-o também.

 

Talvez, com toda a adulação ele pensou melhor, decidiu ajudar. Afastando-se das crianças, preparando para rugir, assim que o fez, um portal se materializou. Steven antes de montar no leão, olhou para o Pai, sorrindo, tentando tranquiliza-lo. Greg devolveu o sorriso, mas não conseguiu esconder o medo, de algo acontecer com o seu filho.

 

Lápis, agarrou Peridot, como se ela fosse um saco de batatas, enquanto sentava-se atrás de Connie. Pearl ao subir no Leão, teve que lutar contra a vontade de gritar. A cada segundo a ferida se espalhava, ela não sabia quanto tempo ia demorar, mas esperava que fosse o suficiente para achar o restante das  _Crystal Gems._

 

Com um suor escorrendo pela pelagem, Leão se impulsionou, adentrando o portal, indo em direção a Amethyst.

 

Como podem adivinhar, com o excesso de peso, Leão não conseguiu aterrissar corretamente, saiu do portal rolando morro abaixo, junto com quem estavam em cima deles. Lápis e Peridot foram as únicas a se salvar, enquanto os outros três se sujavam e se machucavam.

 

Leão ronronou, exausto pela viagem, Steven levantou-se graças a Connie, que lhe ofereceu uma mão amiga. Ela aceitou, após bater na roupa, uma tentativa fútil de tirar a poeira e constatar a perda do chinelo, abaixou-se novamente. Sussurrando no ouvido da fera:

 

— Obrigado Leão, você pode descansar agora — Acariciou o pêlo do Leão.

 

— Senhora? — Chamou-a em vão, Connie abaixou-se, envolvendo um braço na cintura de Pérola, a levantando — A Senhora não está bem...

 

Steven dirigiu o olhar a Pérola, praticamente a segunda mãe, arregalou os olhos ao constatar o estado deplorável dela, não pelo barro, os três estavam assim, mas era diferente. Na sua perna esquerda, uma mancha preta, como se fossem veias humanas tomavam conta do membro inteiro, ele nem sequer conseguia imaginar a situação de onde a ferida não podia ser vista, graças a roupa.

 

— Pérola — O tom de voz dele foi duro — Eu te perguntei, você me disse que estava bem. Mas olha para você, olha para isso — Apontou para a ferida na perna — O que é isso? Pérola não minta para mim, por favor.

 

Lágrimas ameaçavam escorregar, mas ele não deixou, não queria chorar por isso, não por uma mentira. Connie ficou em silêncio, ajudando a Pérola a manter-se de pé, meio impossível, pois, ela não tinha forças, tremia, segurando as lágrimas.

 

— Steven... —Pérola tentou começar um diálogo, mas antes que outras palavras pudessem sair, um grito esganiçado chamou a'tenção dos três.

 

 

 

 

Peridot só aceitou vir aqui, nessa floresta úmida e quente, com árvores de mais de 20 metros, para ajudar a sua amiga Amethyst. Era o mínimo que ela poderia fazer, por tudo o que tinham feito a ela. Mas a confiança que ela tinha com os poderes, após derrotar a Jasper, aos poucos ia diminuindo.

 

Peridot tinha certeza que não ia encontrar nenhum pedaço afiado de metal a tempo, gems corrompidas que se aproximam a cada instante não iam esperar. Então, um quartzo corrompido, rosnou para ela, atacou-a logo em seguida. Saltando sobre ela, esse foi o momento de Peridot mostrar do que era capaz, do que o seu intelecto era. Olhou para a abertura que o monstro tinha a dado, a limitação que tinha com o seu corpo e deu ação o plano. Não antes do grito de guerra, foi mais para um grito de desespero, que deu certo. Assim que o monstro estava em cima dela, com as presas prontas para devorá-la, ela se jogou, deslizando graças a terra úmida, sujando-se de barro, perdendo a coloração verde. Parou assim que o seu corpo entrou em contato com um tronco de uma árvore, a gem corrompida bateu com a mandíbula no chão, parando a centímetros de Lápis Lazuli, que a destroçou. Sorte delas que Steven não viu.

 

Mas antes que Peridot pudesse respirar tranquila, outro rosnado a fez estremecer. Ela olhou para cima, vendo mais uma _gem_ corrompida, com um formato de uma cobra. Ela engoliu a seco, não tinha o que fazer. Olhou de relance para Lazuli, sentido-se triste por abandonar a amiga.

 

 

 

 

 

Porém, Lazuli levantou o voo, assim que ficou uma distância segura, olhou a quantidade de inimigos, repreendendo-se por não ter percebido antes. Estava cercada, dezenas de gemas corrompidas, olhou em busca da suada sua companheira de quarto, notando a situação que se encontrava. Lápis levantou os braços, chamando toda a água presente em baixo da terra, na umidade das folhas. Assim fez um chicote aquático, primeira coisa que cortou foi a gem corrompida ao meio, consequentemente salvando Peridot.

 

— Peridot — Lápis voou até ela, a puxando para um abraço, garantindo que ela não tinha nenhum ferimento — Você está bem?

 

— Vão precisar mais do que isso para acabar comigo — Peridot devolveu o abraço, sentido-se feliz por estar viva, com a pedra intacta.

 

— Ótimo. Porque vamos ir embora, vou pegar Steven...

 

Antes que Lápis pudesse terminar, uma  _gem_  corrompida pulou sobre elas, Lápis não teve reação, não ao reconhecer a gem. Jasper estava pronta para esmagar Lazuli com as garras, mas uma lança a impediu. Acertou bem o pescoço da fera, assim que Jasper foi atingida, perdeu o equilíbrio, dando de cara com uma árvore.

 

A fusão Stevonnie surgiu, com uma mão empunhando a espada de Rose Quartzo, na outra o escudo.

 

— Ninguém mais vai se machucar!

 

  

 

 

 

Enquanto Stevonnie lutava contra a gems, ora a pufando com a espada, ora se defendendo das presas. Lápis e Peridot se encaravam, Lápis formou uma espécie de bolha de água entre a duas, era impenetrável.

 

— Não podemos fugir Lápis!

 

— Olha a situação! — Ambas olharam para fora, onde o barulho de metal contra metal era intenso, rosnado e rugidos agonizantes. Lápis tinha um semblante sombrio, Peridot estava morrendo _de medo dela_  — Não podemos fazer nada, aposto que as duas já estão rachadas.

 

— Não vi nenhuma evidência, com a quantidade de ataque inimigo aqui, pode apostar que estamos próximo — Peridot virou-se, não conseguindo encarar a outra — Eu não vou desistir delas — Olhou-a de relance, apertando os punhos, tomando toda a coragem necessária — Abra isso, tenho que encontrar _minha amiga._

 

Lápis sem relutância abriu o escudo, permitindo ela sair, não se importando. Era Peridot que ia acabar sendo quebrado, não ela. Mas Lápis não conseguia entender, porque dela se sacrificar por um Crystal Gem, eras elas responsáveis por ambas estarem presas aqui.

 

Enquanto via Peridot se afastando, sentiu uma dor maçante, mas não tinha nada de errado com o seu corpo. Mas a dor continuava ali, impedindo das lágrimas pararem de cair. Lápis olhou para as mãos, percebendo que tremiam, percebendo _o quão covarde era._


	5. Habits of my heart

**Steven odiava machucar qualquer ser vivo** , mesmo que esse mesmo ser o machucasse. Era uma das coisas que faziam Steven ser o Steven. Cada golpe nas gems corrompidas doía mais em si própria, no que nelas. Com isso, ele não conseguia se concentrar, não conseguia manter Stevonnie, resultando na  _desfusão._

 

Steven com a força, foi arremessado, batendo a cabeça numa pedra. Zonzo pelo barulho, ele tocou a cabeça, assim que olhou a mão arregalou os olhos. Sangue, o impacto o fez abrir um corte profundo na cabeça, além da dor, o odor de ferro o fez querer vomitar. Com o mundo girando, ele levantou-se, olhando as gems, sentido toda a confusão, toda a dor, que elas sentiam.

 

A única coisa que ele queria era poder curá-las, mas ele não tinha o poder.

 

— Steven! — A voz soou cansada, ele olhou na direção, não acreditando no que acabara de ver — Acho que sei onde estão elas!

 

Peridot corria, mesmo com as pernas curtas, ela corria como se a sua vida dependesse disso e dependia. Contusões se espalhavam por todo o corpo, agora sujo com barro seco, no corpo da gem. Na mão, ela carregava um pedaço de madeira, quase com um taco de  _beisebol,_ acertando qualquer gem que se atreva a entrar no caminho dela.

 

Assim que ela se aproximou do Steven, apoiou a mão nos joelhos, respirando fundo, para tentar falar sem parecer um asmático. Assim que contou a informação, onde ela suspeitava onde as _Crystal Gems_  estavam, eles notaram o sumiço de Pérola e Connie.

 

 

 

 

— Connie — Ela abriu os olhos, sentindo-se tonta, com lágrimas nos olhos, hesitante a atacar a gems. A voz que a chamou foi dura, com o sol se pondo, dava a sensação que a dona da voz era uma deusa, mas era apenas Pérola — Connie!

 

Ela despertou de vez, tentando se levantar, mas sentido uma dor no pé. Assim que o’lhou, desviou o’lhar, não querendo acreditar. Seu tornozelo com uma fratura exposta, sangue não parecia que ia parar tão sendo de sair. A reação dela não foi outra senão gritar, a dor chegou a sistema nervoso, fazendo Connie quase desmaiar, a dor foi tanto que por alguns segundos ela não escutou nada. Além do próprio sofrimento.

 

Entretanto, Pérola não podia se dar o luxo dela fazer isso, as gems corrompidas a cercavam, rosnado, ameaçando a atacar. Ela não conseguiria lutar, mal se aguentar em pé conseguia. Só estava nesse momento por se apoiar na lança. Mas olhou para Connie, prometendo a si mesma, que não ia permitir nada acontecer a ela. Como sempre, Pérola não compriu a promessa.

 

No meio das gems corrompidas, surgiu uma bastante familiarizada, Jasper. As outras se afastaram para ela passar, foram apenas segundos para as duas se encararem, que Jasper, novamente, pulou para atacar Pérola. Ela novamente cravou a lança na besta, a lança atravessou a boca de Jasper, mesmo assim ela ainda cravou as unhas nas costas da crystal gem, a levando junto. Para o confronto final de ambas.

 

 

Pérola deixou Connie sozinha. As outras gems corrompidas, não tiveram dó. Quando Peridot e Steven chegaram, já era tarde. Talvez se ele tivesse chegado a um minuto antes poderia salvá-la, mas ele chegou atrasada.

 

Peridot entendia o bastante da biologia humana, para identificar que os ferimentos no corpo dela eram muitos graves para ela sobreviver, mesmo se por um milagre eles chegassem a um hospital, ainda não seria o bastante. Peridot desejou que Lápis estivesse aqui, mas ela também se foi.

 

Steven aproximou-se de Connie, formando um escudo ao redor dos dois. As gem corrompidas aos poucos sumiram, o que elas tivessem que fazer, no final conseguiram. Mas ele não se importou. Ele apenas se importou com Connie, a luz da Lua que aos pouco ficava mais forte, iluminava o corpo dela.

 

No peito, rasgos feitos por garras de monstros, em baixo dela uma poça de sangue aumentava. Hesitante ele ajoelhou-se, puxando ela para deitar a cabeça no colo dele, Steven abaixou-se, encostando a boca no ouvido dela, com lágrimas escorrendo e caindo no rosto dela, ele sussurrou.

 

— Connie… por favor não me deixa, eu preciso de você…

 

Peridot lutava contra as lágrimas também. Ambos fecharam os olhos, se lamentando, mas algo incrível aconteceu. O corpo sem vida da Connie começou a brilhar, tomar uma coloração rosada.

 

Mas antes que o brilho recebesse atenção, uma explosão no meio da floresta chamou a atenção de ambos. Um nome veio na mente dos dois:  _“Pérola”_. Steven não ia permitir mais nenhum das suas amigas morrerem, então desfez o escudo e saiu correndo, sendo seguida por Peridot.

 

 

 

 

_Alguns minutos antes_

 

 

O rasgo no peito da crystal gem mostrava que a  _corrosão_  não ia permitir a regeneração, caso Pérola  **pufase** , a pedra na sua testa ia se estilhaçar. Ela estava sem tempo e sem opção. Jasper logo ia se libertar da lança fincada na boca, prendendo-a no chão.

 

Pérola escorou-se na árvore, vendo que a corrosão já chegava ao tornozelo, talvez o corpo dela duraria um pouco mais ou não. Sem escolha, fez algo que tinha prometido a não fazer desde aquele dia. Ela fechou os olhos, concentrando-se na sua Pedra, dela saiu a espada da  _Renegada e terrível Pérola_ , uma espada manchada com sangue de centenas de gems.

 

Cinco mil anos fizeram Pérola tornar-se um ser pacífico, fizeram-na esquecer todo o sofrimento que ela já tinha passado, todas as perdas. Mas era hora de voltar, pelo menos a última vez, a ser a _terrível e renegada Pérola._

 

— Rose Quartzo não despedaçou Pink Diamond!— Pérola olhou diretamente para os olhos de Jasper, preparando-se, para mostrar as habilidades milenares de uma espadachim.

 

Não se sabe se Jasper entendeu, mas atiçou ainda mais o instinto dela, fazendo-a se libertar da lança. Como um touro, ela raspou a garra no chão, Pérola exibiu um sorriso maldoso, chamando a gem corrompida com a mão.

 

Levantou a espada na altura dos olhos, quando a gem sem nenhuma estratégia veio na direção dela, ela também correu. Tentou, já que a dor a impedia de executar os movimentos perfeitamente. Jasper assim que aproximou o bastante dela, tentou acertá-la com a garra, mas Pérola foi mais rápida. Saltando, desviando do ataque e cortando braço da gem.

 

Jasper encolheu, rugindo de dor. Mas Pérola não se importou, apontou a espada para gem e disparou um feixe de luz. Pérola não ia aguentar muito o ritmo, o ataque a queima roupa não pareceu machucar Jasper, apenas as árvores em volta dela. Começaram a pegar fogo.

 

Pérola tentou lançar outro ataque, mas percebeu que não conseguia se mexer. Jasper virou para ela, antes de dar um passo, pufou.

 

Pérola ganhou, assim que ela percebeu isso, deixou o corpo cair, abraçando a gravidade da terra e aceitando que para ela acabou. Pérola fechou os olhos, corrosão espalhou-se mais rápido.

 

“ _Minha Pérola”_  A voz de Rose ecoou. Era uma lembrança, onde Pérola estava deitada nas pernas da líder da rebelião. Recebendo um cafuné, foi após a vitória da guerra, mesmo com o gosto amargo. Pérola estava realmente livre e nos braços de quem amava.

 

Com essas lembranças ela apagou.

 

 

 

Lápis não demonstra quase nenhuma sentimento na presença de outro ser, além é claro do seu desprezo. Mas ao olhar a gem de cima a’baixo, ela demonstrou uma mistura deles. Um deles foi a  _repulsa_ , essa gem era errada e o mais primitivo deles, o  _medo._

 

A aparência grotesca assustaria qualquer um, deformada, com vários membros retorcidos. Lápis não conseguia enxergar a face da gem, mas mesmo assim ela falou:

 

— Parece que peguei mais uma crystal gem…

 

As gems corrompidas rodeavam ela, como se ela fossem nada medos que bichinhos de estimação. Assim que essa gem quebrou a barreira de Lápis, agarrando-a pelo pescoço, ela bufou. Mais um vez ser presa por ser confundida com uma crystal gem.


	6. All I want (is you)

> _eu tô tentando._
> 
> _tentando viver no hoje sem deixar a vida escorrer pelos meus dedos_
> 
> _enquanto relembro momentos que não mais me pertencem ou imagino dias que nunca chegarão a me pertencer._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

 **Steven envolveu as mãos** , ao redor da pedra da Jasper, como se ela fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. Para ele, no momento era. Steven queria  _odiá-la,_ mas não conseguia, porque ele conseguia entender pelo, o que ela estava passando.  _Doía_ ,  _ah_  como doía. Era como se uma espada fosse cravada em seu peito, torcida dentro para aumentar a dor, fosse feita por um amigo, por uma pessoa que _você amasse._  Essa seria a mínima noção da dor que ele sentia, nem sequer chegava perto da verdadeira.

 

Peridot,  _a gem_  que teve o mundo mudado, virado de ponta a cabeça também conseguia compreender. Depois de milénios, ela sentia-se satisfeita com a vida que levava, com as amigas que fazia. Ao olhar Pérola, ela caiu de joelhos, não aguentando a visão horrenda a sua frente, Pérola, além de Steven e Amethyst, era o ser nesse planeta que ela mais se identificada. A única que podia manter uma conversa, a única que entendia de física, _matemática e homeworld_  como ninguém. Pérola e ela não começaram bem, mas com tempo, Peridot sentia que iam ser amigas.  _Pérola era uma das gems mais inteligentes que Peridot já conhecerá_ , mas nunca permitia falar isso em voz alta, não daria o gosto a ela exibir aquele sorriso convencido, que desde que virá já odiará.

 

Peridot daria tudo agora para ver o sorriso dela agora. Desviou o olhar, não conseguia manter o olhar sobre a  _corrosão_  que aos poucos dominava o seu corpo franzino, cada vez mais se aproximando da pedra. Peridot cerrou os pulsos, sentia-se inútil, queria fazer algo, mas nem conseguia ajudar _Lápis_ como poderia ajudar os outros.

 

A revolta de Steven era maior. Ele não conseguia respirar, as lágrimas impediam de enxergar corretamente, enquanto o catarro que escorria do nariz se mistura com as outras secreções do corpo. Com as mãos tremendo, segurava a responsável por tudo isso, Steven com uma pouco mais de pressão sobre a pedra, poderia quebrá-la. Mas ele não conseguiria viver com aquilo, a culpa não era totalmente de Jasper e ele não é um assassino. Ele não seria como _Rose Quartzo_ , mesmo tendo a mesma pedra, ele não seria nada igual a ela.

 

Então, ele fez a única coisa que poderia no meio daquela situação. Todos os sentimentos que ele tinha mantido em uma bolha, agora explodiram. Um grito agonizante saiu da sua garganta, mostrando toda a dor que ele tinha sofrido, causado no outros e visto. Steven é muito novo para ver tamanha crueldade, presenciar a morte da melhor amiga. Connie, por um momento, em algum instante ele tinha esquecido ela, mas agora, olhando para Pérola a beira da morte, repreendeu-se por pensar nela.

 

Um sentimento de culpa o preencheu, se não fosse por ele, Connie estaria bem. Steven parou de gritar, mas as lágrimas não pararam de cair. Com as mãos tremulas, ele levou a pedra de Jasper ao peito, como se pudesse se fundir, ou a gem ver a dor que causara. Sem nenhuma surpresa, nada aconteceu. Mas Steven sentiu braços o envolveram, notou que era Peridot. Nenhuma palavra foi dita.

 

Eles se olharam, Steven tentou falar, mas só conseguia soluçar. Passaram-se minutos, em que Steven ficou agarrado a amiga, como se o mundo dependesse disso, para ele fora como horas. Mas quando passou, ele olhou para a ela, recebendo nada mais do que um olhar de compreensão. Ele olhou para a gem na sua mão, olhou para a gem deitada ao seu lado, tão ferida quanto ele. Como se as palavras fossem mágicas, o pedido que saiu dele se realizou:

 

_— Queria salvá-las._

 

Assim Jasper começou a brilhar em sua mão, fazendo-o, largá-la no chão. Ele não fez nada, apenas a observou, se ela quisesse lutar, ele não faria nada para se defender. Os olhos que antes eram brilhantes e cheios de energia, amor e cuidado com os outros, agora não se passavam de opacos. Querendo ou não, Jasper acabou o destruindo, Steven apenas abriu os olhos e aceitou. Enquanto a fumaça se dissipava, ele fechou os olhos. Mas Peridot, ao ver a cena congelou, observando tudo atentamente, notando que Jasper brilhava cada vez mais.

 

Em vez de tomar aquela forma horrenda corrompida, de algum modo, Steven a fez voltar ao normal. Assim, uma vez, a gem considerada perfeita caiu de joelhos, com os cabelos escondendo o rosto. Em seu braço direito tinha as sequelas de ter sido corrompida.

 

— Pelas estrelas... — Peridot aproximou, com os olhos arregalados — Jasper é você mesmo?

 

Ela não respondeu, não se lembrava como. Apenas levantou o olhar, os olhos de Peridot mais uma vez se encontraram com dela, igual da última vez, Peridot só viu medo e ódio. Arrependeu-se por ser tão inconsequente, por baixar a guarda bem na frente de um inimigo. Tentou dar um passo para trás, mas acabou tropeçando.

 

Com o corpo de Peridot em cima do seu, Pérola gemeu, abrindo os olhos. Constando que aquilo era mesmo um sonho, pois a sua Rose tinha partido para sempre. Com o grito esganiçado que Peridot deu, também chamou a atenção de Steven.

 

Que assim que abriu os olhos, levou a mão até o coração.  _Como é possível?_  Perguntou a si mesmo, não crendo no que via. Ele tinha feito aquilo, cerrou as mãos machucadas, não acreditando. _Ele salvou a Jasper!_ Então poderia salvar Pérola.

 

Num sobressalto, que assustou Jasper, fazendo-a inconscientemente rosnar, foi até Pérola. Beijando-a na testa, cravando a unha na própria pele, fazendo um filete de sangue escorrer junto com a lágrima, deixando a cair em cima da pedra dela.

 

—  _R-Rose..._  — A voz continuava a mesma, um pouco mais aguda talvez. Todos os olhares foram para Jasper, ela puxou uma longa respiração — O-que fez co-comigo?

 

Steven entre as lágrimas, não causada por automutilar, mas sim ao ouvir a voz dela. Mesmo que ela insistisse com esse nome, sorriu. Peridot sorriu, aliviada, levantando-se de cima da Pérola.

 

— Eu te curei.

 

Mas as ações a seguir, foram inesperadas. Jasper em segundos o atacou, com a mão que ainda tinha resquícios da corrupção, ela mirou bem na garganta de  _Rose_. Entretanto, foi a mão dela que foi agarrada, impedindo-a de machucar Steven, ou alguém mais.

 

Pérola parou o soco dela, com as pernas tremulas, mal se aguentando de pé. Mas pelo Steven ela ficou, apertando mão sobre a dela com força. Olhando a no olho, com uma fúria que apenas uma mãe teria para proteger um filho. Com a respiração alta, Pérola olhou de relance para Steven, que tinha se encolhido, nunca tinha visto aquele menino tão assustado como agora.

 

Mesmo assim, fazendo a força que ela não tinha, Pérola sorriu para ele. Tentando mostrar que nem tudo perdido estava, talvez, antes ela pudesse tomar uma decisão diferente. Porém, hoje, depois de tudo que ela viu, depois de aprender amar as coisas mais simples da terra, Pérola querendo ou não mudou. A outra mão que ela segurava a espada, ela soltou. Envolvendo a Jasper num abraço desajeitado, onde ela caia enquanto Jasper sem reação tentava segurar.

 

Se Pérola arranca-se o braço dela agora, ela não ia estranhar. Mas isso, Jasper nunca tinha sido abraçada antes. Steven levantou-se, juntou-se ao abraço. Peridot não conseguiu, ela olhou para a cena com a testa franzida.

 

Jasper ficou mais confusa ainda, ajoelhando-se perante os dois dos seus inimigos mais mortais, enquanto eles a'braçavam.

 

__

 

 

 

Porém, Steven não podia ficar abraçado as gems para sempre. Ele teria que se levantar e encarar os problemas, relutante assim ele fez, sentiu um vazio estranho ao afastar-se do corpo quente de Jasper.

 

— Jasper — O nome dela soava tão proibido na boca dele, como se fosse um pecado. A gem o olhou, então ele continuou a falar com a voz calma — Lápis, Amethyst e Garnet. Elas foram capturadas pele gems corrompidas, preciso da sua ajuda.

 

— Você estava sendo controlada, não estava? — O silêncio dela irritou Peridot, pois, Jasper costumava ser tão falante, mas o olhar de receio que ela percebeu da gem respondeu a pergunta.  _Quem quer fosse_ , era alguém medonho o bastante para assustá-la. Peridot não estava gostando nada dos rumos das coisas. A pobre humana não merecia morrer, muito menos a Pérola. Receosa Peridot sentou próxima a gem — Não existe razão para você se sentir envergonhada...

 

— _Mahogany, Obsidian Mahogany_  é o seu nome — Jasper abriu a boca, mas fechou hesitando. Pérola ainda reside abraçada com ela, nenhum dos dois fez a menção de tirá-la de perto dela. Jasper queria correr, mas não conseguia, quereria atacá-los, mas não podia, pois eles tinham a salvado.

 

— Jasper — Ela olhou para Steven — Essa Obsidian pode controlar gems corrompidas — Ela afirmou com a cabeça — Como?

 

Jasper viu Pérola gemer de dor, voltou a atenção para _não tão_  Rose Quartzo.

 

— E-eu n-não sei, essa gem... — Antes que ela pudesse terminar de falar, ela tampou os ouvidos e começou a implorar por ajuda.

 

Os sussurros com vozes metálicas dominaram a sua cabeça, fazendo arquear as costas e berrar para parar. Mas Steven e Peridot não conseguiam nada fazer.

 

 

_Tragam-me o híbrido._


	7. Let her go

~~_Tragam-me o híbrido._ ~~

 

_Apenas o híbrido e façam o que quiserem com o que sobrou das crystal gems._

 

 **Jasper abraçou a si mesma** , fazendo de tudo para fazer a voz que ecoava em sua mente parar e mesmo que não fizesse o mesmo efeito de antes, era algo perturbador. A única coisa que ela conseguia fazer era gritar para " _parar_ ", gritava como se fosse ser despedaçada.

 

Steven e Peridot não sabiam o que fazer e muito o menos o que estava acontecendo, a única a tomar uma atitude foi Pérola. Aproximou-se o bastante para tocar o rosto de Jasper com os finos dedos e fazendo a gem perfeita a olhar nos olhos. Em um movimento rápido e habilidoso arrancou a joia e fez Jasper pufar.

 

— Porque você fez isso? — berrou Steven de volta.

 

— Porque parecia que ela peder o controle e não seria bom — materalizou mais uma das lanças e usou como um apoio para se levantar — Não sei se é algo que envolve a corrupção ou é o poder que a Obsidian exerce sobre as outras.

 

Peridot que tinha ficado em silêncio, levou a mão até o visor e o levantou, resmungando algo que a vinha incomodando há um tempo.

 

— Essa gem poder controlar as gems corrompidas pela mente de alguma forma ou algo tipo de aparelho, eu não sei, estou com dezenas de teorias na cabeça.

 

— Sim, pensei no mesmo mas a pergunta é como fazer parar? — respondeu Pearl.

 

— Adoraria discutir isso com vocês mas parece que vamos ter companhia logo, logo… — após Steven falar todos ficarem em silêncio e escutaram os rugidos das gems corropidas — Eu tenho um plano.

 

Steven olhou com um olhar destemido no olhar, Pérola só conseguiu se lembrar dela.

 

— O que posso fazer? — perguntou Pérola.

 

Steven olhou para ela com as sobrancelhas levantadas e balanço a cabeça.  _Será que ela está louca?_  pensou, pois Pérola mal conseguia se mexer e os ferimentos e a corrupção aumentava cada vez mais em seu corpo.  _Como ela está de pé?_  pensava, porém nem a própria tinha a resposta.

 

— Nada — ao ouvir ela abriu a boca para responder mas ele continuou — Eu vou me entregar como uma isca e a Peridot vai me dar cobertura para eu salvar a Garnet e a Ametista.

 

—Eu? Oh, claro! Pode contar comigo — sorriu, tentando mostrar um pouco de confiança e a absorver.

 

— Mas Steven e-eu não posso te-

 

— Eu não quero que você morra também, e-eu não posso e por isso vou te proteger — Steven se aproximou de Pérola com cuidado e a abraçou, apenas as pernas porque ela não conseguia se abaixar — Como vocês sempre fizeram comigo, por favor Pérola.

 

Ela abriu a boca para brigar e tentar fazê-lo mudar de decisão mas, não fez nada disso. Ela era um peso morto.

 

— Como quiser Steven…

  
 

 

 

 

Pérola abraçou o corpo confortável do Leão, o vento a fazia sentir uma sensação boa era como voar e voar a lembrava da liberdade. Mesmo que significasse deixar a pessoa que ela mais amava correr um perigo mortal.

 

Ele não devia se arriscar mas, o que ela podia fazer? A corrupção, de acordo com Lapis estava proximo do estagio final e quando isso acontecesse Pérola ia deixar de ser ela e se transformar em um ser feroz, se fosse sortuda a joia na cabeça ia simplesmente de **estilhaçar** …

 

Ela fechou os olhos e se aconchegou mais ao Leão, sentido a pedra de Jasper começar a se formar mas, ela não se importou pois Jasper era um dos últimos dos seus problemas. Na verdade ela começou a soluçar e a rir, pois nunca imaginou que estaria em um situação assim, gostaria de ouvir “tudo vai ficar bem Pérola” da Garnet ou um comentário sarcástico de Ametista.

 

Mas, ela estava sozinh- o barulho de explosão mudou isso e Jasper se formou novamente em sua frente. O Leão rosnou, preparando para o combate porém Jasper lançou um corriqueiro olhar de ódio para Pérola e se virou, andando na direção oposta dela.

 

— Ela nunca quis que nada disso acontecesse Jasper, existem tantas coisas que ninguém sabe mas, eu sinto que eu preciso tentar te explicar. Não odeie o Steven ele não é a mãe e R-Rose ela quis proteger tanto os humanos…

 

Foi rápido, após ouvir essas palavras Pérola sentiu uma pressão sobre o pescoço e percebeu que era Jasper a segurando por ele, enquanto a esmagava em um árvore. Leão estava do outro lado, tentando se levantar.

 

— Cala a boca! Cala a boca sua rebelde traidora nojenta que prefere essa espécie do que a própria! — lágrimas escorriam do rosto de Jasper — A sua líder despedaçou a minha diamante, ela não tinha o direito. A Diamante Rosa valia muito mais qu...

 

— Você acha que a Rose queria que as diamantes matassem todas as gems na terra ou que todas as Roses Quartzo fossem condenadas? Não! Ela só queria ser livre de suas responsabilidades e obrigações foi por isso que ela fez isso, foi por isso que...— levou a mão a boca, impedido a de falar.

 

Lágrimas formarem-se em seu rosto. Ela não queria morrer sem contar para Steven, ela queria explicar o porque de tantas atitudes mas, apenas chorou esperando que Jasper a esmagasse.

 

Ela não fez isso, olhou com desprezo para ela e a largou no chão.

 

— Vai ser meu prazer ver a renegada e terrível Pérola morrer de um forma tão patética e nojenta assim — virou-se para começar a ir embora.

 

— Não foi Rose, fui _eu...._

 

Jasper cerrou os punhos mas, não a encarou. Simplesmente a deixou sozinha para morrer.

 


	8. I know you're somewhere

**Steven puxou o ar,** buscando fôlego para continuar a correr entre a mata que começava a ser tornar densa e ao olhar para trás viu um grupo de cinco gems corrompidas o caçando. Ele engoliu a seco e continuou a correr, seria uma isca mas, não seria fácil pegá-lo.

 

Gemeu de dor ao sentir a ardência no ombro e ao constatar que sangrava mas, antes que pudesse levar a mão ao local ferido escorreu na terra húmida e rolou morro-abaixo. Apenas parou quando o corpo se chocou contra uma árvore, ele mordeu o lábio para não gritar e permitiu que lágrimas escorrerecem pelos olhos.

 

Gostaria de ficar e se recuperar porém as gems se aproximavam e ele tinha que conseguir tempo, entretanto ao tentar se levantar não conseguiu e gritou ao forçar o pé machucado que parecia estar torcido ou algo parecido e não deixou correr.

 

—  _Ah cara…_  — resmungou para si mesmo, formando o escudo e preparado para se defender.

 

A floresta não permitia que os raios de sol entrassem, dando um ar sombrio para o lugar. Steven engoliu a seco, mais uma vez, tentando ser corajoso. Pois, ele estava fazendo isso pela amigas e sabia que fariam o mesmo por ele. Quando as gems comporridas se aproximaram de Steven, ele estava pronto para aguentar os ataques delas na bolha e assim ficou por várias horas. Mesmo nessa situação ele não quis machucar nenhuma delas, _como poderia_? Ele não conseguia sequer imaginar a dor que elas sentiam mesmo com que elas tinham feito para ele.

 

_Connie._

 

O nome da amiga doeu, doeu como naquela vez que ele pensou que ia perder Ametista para sempre, ou quando Jasper capturou todos eles ou quando o  _Cluster_  quase destruiu a terra. Cada um desses eventos o machucou, deixando uma cicatriz em sua alma e não é possível racionalmente dizer o qual machuca mais. Steven _não é mais uma criança inocente._

 

Assim a gem parecida com a Centípoda, enrolou-se sobre a bolha em volta do escudo e estourou. Steven ainda invocou o escudo e impediu de se machucar gravemente mas, mesmo assim foi capturado por elas.

 

Ele olhou diretamente nos olhos da gem corrompida e viu um olhar vago, como de um zombie, e quando a gem abriu a boca uma fumaça saiu de sua boca e o fez desmaiar rapidamente.

 

Peridot observou a cena em cima de uma árvore com o coração na mão e iniciou o plano.

 

 

 

 

Não demorou muito para as gems desaparecem da vista da Peridot, ela suspirou cansada se apoiando em uma árvore.

 

— Vamos ver onde vocês estão… — falou para si mesma, olhando a localização do Steven pelo celular.

 

Se fosse em outro momento ela teria começado um monólogo elogiando o próprio intelecto mas, no momento tudo o que queria era que esse inferno acabasse. Com um pedaço de lata amassado e transformado em uma espécie de adaga ela continuou o trajeto, a cada segundo olhando para todos os lados.

 

O animais que moravam na floresta estavam em silêncio,  _como se soubessem que o alguma coisa horrível ia acontecer._

 

Após varias minutos seguindo a localização de Steven se aproximou do lugar.

 

— Pelas estrelas! Porque os caras malvados escolhem cavernas assustadoras como o esconderijo? Como exatamente irei escalar isso? — falou para si mesma, avaliando as opções.

 

Pois além de ter que escalar, teria que fazer de um jeito que as gems que protegiam o local não a notassem. Eram quatro gems enormes paradas, bloqueando as laterais do morro, pois não era alto o bastante para ser considerado uma montanha. Não que isso importasse. Dois grupos de três gems rodeavam o lugar, para Lápis e Pérola talvez conseguissem passar mas, para Peridot sozinha as chances caiam para  _13,999%._

 

Ela não tinha pensado na possibilidade que a proteção no local fosse assim, a ideia surgiu mas ela descartou. Se o Leão tivesse aqui ela poderia arrumar uma distração porém não ia adiantar pensar em possibilidades.

 

_Eu sou uma Crystal Gems. Eu vou conseguir._ Repetiu como um mantra para si mesma, esticou o braço com a adaga e com um grito de guerra correu para a líder da patrulha. Com o pensamento que talvez a gem que controlassem as outras, não tivesse o poder o bastante para controlar todas e usava um líder para guiar as outras. Isso era um hábito bastante em animais da terra.

 

A adaga encaixou no peito da gem, fazendo a pufar em segundos e pegando de surpresas as outras e para o azar de Peridot ela estava errada. Pois sem a gem que parecia liderar as outras, as gems que faziam a ronda correram para atacar Peridot.

 

Ela levantou os braços, tentando se proteger e fechou os olhos. O que ela ouviu foi os sons de grunhidos e gems o barulho das pedras serem pufadas, ela abriu os olhos e abriu a boca com os olhos arregalados. _Não era possível_ , pensou ao ver Connie? Parecia a garota humana mas estava diferente.

 

Humanos podiam ser rosa? Então ela não era mais e também não lutava como uma. Pois com um golpe da espada fez uma gem corrompida voar para longe e parecia pronta para lutar contra as outras. Peridot acordou do choque inicial e trouxe a adaga para si, preparada para lutar também.

 

_Assim Connie lutou bravamente e se Pearl visse, estaria mais orgulhosa do que nunca._

 

— Se abaixa — berrou Peridot, lançado a adaga na direção da gem. Connie se abaixou no último segundo, acenando por Peridot salva-lá.

 

—  Aquelas não irão sair da posição tão facilmente — falou Connie, mudando a postura. Observando as gems que protegiam a entrada para a caverna — Teremos que pressioná-las, me de cobertura.

 

Sem esperar uma resposta, Connie correu em direção as três gems. As outras estavam emboladas e só restavam elas.

 

Mas antes que Connie pudesse se aproximar delas, uma explosão fez algumas pedras enormes rolarem e cairem em cima das gems, estilhaçados elas.

 

Entre as pedras que desabaram, estava Garnet que afundou alguns centímetros na terra e se levantou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

 

Ela não pareceu surpresa por ver Connie e Peridot,  _ela tinha visto essa possibilidade._

  
 

 

 

 

Steven acordou em um sobressalto, com uma dor absurda no topo da cabeça e nas costa. Aos poucos foi se acostumando com a falta de claridade do lugar, tentou se mover mas, grossas correntes de metal o impediu.

 

Moveu a cabeça, olhando em volta e tentando se livrar desesperadamente das correntes ao ver Garnet amarrada como ele, com vários hematomas espalhados pelo corpo e Lápis agarrada a si mesma em um canto. Quis gritar por ajuda e perguntar se elas estavam bem, mas não fez isso, seria idiotice. Então ficou quieto observando a caverna. Não tinha encontrado Ametista e isso o preocupava.

 

— Quando vi que Rose Quartzo se transformou em um híbrido desta espécie que domina esse maldito planeta não acreditei, mas como um memória poderia mentir — a voz fez todos os pelos de Steven se arrepiarem, mas ele não consegiu a enxergar a dona da voz — Verdade que esqueceu todos as coisas horríveis que fez? Mas não se preocupe, vou te ajudar a recuperar essas memórias…

 

Steven fechou os olhos, esperando algo acontecer mas, nada aconteceu.

 

— Como é possível? — gritou e produziu outros barulhos arrepiantes e surgiu para Steven ver.

 

O lembrou da Cluster e das fusões forçadas de gems feitas por Homeworld, com vários membros atrofiados e cacos de pedras de outros tipos espalhado pelo corpo. Obsidian Mahogany aproximou-se de Steven e socou a parede ao lado dele, fazendo um buraco na nela.

 

— Como eu não posso entrar em sua mente? Você é fraco! Uma aberração e mesmo assim não consigo!

 

Steven encolheu-se, com lágrimas nos olhos.  _Rose não faria algo assim._

 

— Faça o que q-quiser comigo mas solte minhas amigas — falou, hesitante.

 

— Suas amigas? — ela produziu outra série de barulho estranho e uma gem bípede trouxe a pedra de Ametista dentro de um pote de vidro com um líquido vermelho brilhante — Estas gems defeituosas?

 

— Elas são perfeitas do jeito que são — retrucou, tentando livrar-se das correntes — Eu não sei o que você passou mas, eu posso ajudar você e todas as outras gems corrompidas pelas diamantes. Eu curei a corrupção de Jasper e posso fazer isso com as outras apenas, apenas quero ajudar...

 

— Será que também salvar este Quartzo quando eu despedaçá-la? — enfiou uma das várias mãos dentro do frasco e pegou a joia de Ametista e começou a apertá-la.

 

Steven tentou se livrar das correntes mas, era impossível então ele começou a gritar, suplicando pela vida de Ametista para o deleite de Obsidian. Garnet, que o tempo todo estava em silêncio finalmente começou a agir.

 

Usou os poderes de gelo que Safira possui e congelou as correntes sem nenhuma gem notar e em segundos livrou-se das correntes, invocando as manoplas e acertando um gancho de direita em Obsidian. Porém, a gem bloqueou facilmente o outro golpe com os vários braços, lançando a líder da Crystal Gems para fora da caverna. Mas, logo notou a falta da jóia do Quartzo nas mãos e emitiu mais uma série de grunhidos, assim as gems corrompidas restantes começaram a descer do morro.

  
 

— Quando acabar com o resto delas eu volto para você, Rose.

 

Obsidian foi em direção a Lápis, sem nenhuma palavra agarrou a gem pelo pescoço e saiu da caverna deixando Steven sozinho.  _Lápis não protestou._

  
  
  
 

 

 

 

— Connie ache um jeito de entrar lá e salvar o Steven, leve consigo Ametista enquanto eu e Peridot acabamos com ela — falou, em um tom de voz duro, lançando a pedra da Ametista para Connie.

 

Ela agarrou a pedra e enfiou no bolso, assentido com a cabeça. Mas antes que pudesse falar algo as gem desceram e as três posicionaram-se ofensivamente. Começaram a lutar, Garnet pufou duas gems quando Obsidian Mahogany apareceu, lançando Lápis nos pés dela

 

A gem começou a correr em direção a Garnet e assim, mais uma vez começaram a trocar socos e chutes em uma velocidade que era quase impossível um humano enxergar. Porém, Peridot esqueceu tudo o que acontecia a sua volta e correu para Lápis, puxando para um abraço para se certificar que ela estava bem.

 

O que nenhuma esperava é que nesse abraçado, tão lotado de sentimentos ambas se fundissem. A gem que surgiu era alta como Opal e tinha a pele azulado como a bruxa d’água. As asas de água continuaram, quatro braços e um longo cabelo branco que cobria os olhos onde a viseira de Peridot, deu lugar a um óculos verde com um formato de uma flor.

 

A nova fusão não teve tempo para se conhecer e poucos segundos após a sua formação foi atacada.

 

—  **Não a machuque**! — gritou, fazendo um paredão de água aparecer e protegê-las —  _Temos que fazer isso por Stev-_   **Não!**   _Por favor lute._   **Apenas por você…**

 

Fechou os olhos, levantou os braços e clones d’água com espadas de metais surgiram e começaram a lutar contras as gems corrompidas.

 

— Perid-errLapis? Me lance lá em cima — falou Connie, correndo na direção da fusão e saltando no braço delas.

 

Como fosse no jogo de beisebol, lançou Connie para a entrada da caverna e virou para ajudar a líder das Crystal gems. Se Connie fosse humana teria quebrados ambas as pernas com a força do impacto ao atingir o chão porém, agora sentiu apenas um coceira e correu para dentro da caverna esperando alguma armadilha. O  que encontrou foi Steven machucando a si mesmo desesperadamente para sair. Ela abriu um largo sorriso ao vê-lo e gritou:

 

— Steven!

 

Ele arregalou os olhos, como se visse um fantasma.

 

—C-Connie? Como voc-e-eu não entendo você estava m — ele não conseguia terminar sequer uma palavra — Agora você tá _rosa!_

 

Ela aproximou dele, usando a espada de Rose para quebrar as correntes enquanto falava calmamente:

 

—Eu também notei isso mas, eu não sei o porque e nem é hora de pensarmos nisso. Aqui, cure Ametista e vamos acabar com isso.

 

Connie entregou Ametista para Steven, que pegou com toda a delicadeza e plantou um beijo na pedra. A joia começou a flutuar e a tomar forma, Steven pegou na mão de Connie e falou com a voz triste:

 

— Vamos formar Stevonnie?

 

Ela retribuiu o aperto e sorriu para ele.

 


	9. I'll Be Good

_My past has tasted bitter_  
For years now  
So I wield an iron fist  
Grace is just weakness  
Or so I've been told  
I've been cold, I've been merciless  
But the blood on my hands scares me to death  
Maybe I'm waking up today

 

 

 **Ametista se sentia sufocada,** queria sair e lutar contra Jasper e proteger as amigas. Mas, de algum jeito algo a impedia e não importava o que ela fizesse. Porém, ela não desistiu tentou com todas as forças se regenerar.

 

Ela não soube quanto tempo passou, mas de repente ela se formou. Caiu em um superfície rochosa em um local escuro, olhou ao redor confusa sem entender o que estava acontecendo quando ouviu a familiar voz a chamar.

 

— Ametista?

 

Ela levantou o olhar, fazendo os longos cabelos saírem do rosto.

 

— Stevonnie? —  ela perguntou para confirmar a si mesma.

 

Stevonnie olhou para ela, com a espada em uma das mãos e o escudo na outra. Um sorriso triste enfeitava os lábios e a pele que costumava ter a cor escura de Connie agora estava rosa.

 

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou mais uma vez, balançando a cabeça e com um sentimento horrível preso ao peito.

 

— Depois eu te conto, agora eu preciso que você lute ao meu lado — olhou para baixo, estava claro que odiava fazer isso — Garnet, Peridot e Lápis estão lutando. Vamos fazer o mesmo.

 

Sem esperar qualquer outra palavra, Stevonnie virou-se e começou a caminhar para fora da caverna. Ametista levantou-se tropeçando, invocando o chicote e mordendo a língua para perguntar:  _Onde está a Pérola?_

 

Tinha medo da resposta e a única coisa que se lembrava da amiga era Jasper prestes a devorá-la.

 

 

 

 

 

Quando Steven e Connie formavam Stevonnie era uma motivo para comemorar e conhecer cada um mais intimamente. Porém, isso mudou. Os pensamento são confusos e Steven e Connie fazem de tudo para manter a fusão.

 

É difícil. Muito dor, muito raiva e muito medo. Enquanto deslizavam pelo morro para se aproximar da batalha final, os pensamentos de preocupações dos dois adolescentes não param. No momento em que Steven se fundiu com Connie, descobriu o que aconteceu e por que ela está rosa.

 

Connie mesmo com a verdade na frente. resolveu ignorar e lutar.

 

 _Eu preciso ser forte_ , era isso que pensavam. Foi isso o que pensaram ao pufarem três gems como se não fossem nada e foram lutar ao lado de Garnet.

 

— Renda-se agora Obsidian, eu te peço  — com a espada e um dos braços da gem em uma disputa de força, Stevonnie falou com os dentes cerrados. Era a última chance.

 

A gem corrompida sem face, riu e empurrou o corpo da fusão para trás.

 

— Nunca! Não até acabar com as Crystal gems e por ultimo você Rose e assim tudo o que a sua diamante fez comigo irá acabar —  rugiu ela, fazendo os cacos ao redor dela brilharem e os braços ficarem afiadas como lâminas.

 

—  Diamante Rosa —  sussurrou Steven, olhando de relance para Garnet e depois para cima, onde ela assentiu com a cabeça tristemente — Eu nunca quis que isso acabasse assim.

 

O chicote de Ametista enrolou e prendeu a Obsidian e a fusão da Lápis e Peridot que sobrevoava por cima, lançou várias barras de ferros e outros minerais em formato de estacas. Obsidian gritou, tentou se livrar e antes que as estacas a acertassem, nesses poucos segundos ela olhou para Stevonnie, abriu a boca e falou, mas nenhum som saiu.

 

 **“A culpa é sua”**  foi o que ela disse, Connie conseguia entender leitura labial muito bem. A barras entraram no corpo deformado dela e foi rápido, ela explodiu e as outras dezenas de cacos de diferentes gems foram estilhaçados.

 

Garnet olhou para o céu, sem o óculos. Stevonnie caiu no chão e se desfundiu, mostrando um Steven com olhos arregalados, a mão na boca tentando controlar inutilmente o soluço e Connie agarrando a espada com a própria vida, ela também chorava.

 

Steven tirou a mão da boca, engolindo a seco e levando a mão a pedra no umbigo. Apertando com força, como fizerá milhares de vezes antes, esperando um milagre.

 

Nada.

 

— Eu vou encontrar a Pérola, você pode cuidar delas e embolharem? — perguntou para Garnet, levantou-se com dificuldade e as pernas tremendos.

 

— Vamos juntos, Steven — respondeu Garnet. Pegando ele no colo e não se importando com a gems corrompidas ao redor.

 

Elas estavam perdidas e assustadas, e sem ninguém para mandar não passam de seres — quase — inofensivas. Steven abraçou Garnet, e fungou no pescoço dela pedindo milhares de desculpas e palavras sem nexo. Ela esfregou o cabelo dele e falou mais gentilmente que conseguia.

 

— Tudo vai ficar bem, Steven.

 

 

 

 

 

— Vocês estão fodas! — exclamou Ametista descendo o morro, para se aproximar da mais nova fusão — Qual o seu nome?

 

A fusão olhou para Ametista, sorriu e desapareceu. Dela caíram Peridot e Lápis no chão em um posição estranha.

 

— E-eu, isso ah- Lápis — começou Peridot, mas sem sucesso para formular o que tinha acontecido. Ela levantou-se e oferece a mão para a gem oceano.

 

Lápis tinha o olhar opaco, muito parecido como era antes de Steven consertar a gem nas costa dela. Ela olhou para a mão de Peridot e sentiu um desejo de se fundir e fugir, lembrou de Jasper e como era incrível a sensação de ser fundir.

 

— Peridot — ela falou em um sussurro, não aceitando a mão e olhando para os olhos da...amiga. Ela sentiu lágrimas escorrem pela bochechas até atingirem o chão e um dor no peito — Vou embora.

 

— O que? — não foi só a voz de indignação de Peridot, foi também a de Ametista.

 

— Porque? — perguntou Ametista, ora olhando para ela e ora para Peridot.

 

Peridot estava com a boca aberta em um estado de choque, com a mão esticada para Lápis, que levantou sentido que a qualquer momento ia desmaiar.

 

— Lápis, eu te imploro por favor não me deixe — pediu Peridot entre os soluços. Mais uma vez estava se repetindo e ela não podia permitir, por isso agarrou a mão da gem oceano e segurou  com toda força — Steven vai precisar de você, Pumpkin e eu. Não me deixa-

 

— Eu não vou acabar no de outra guerra! Eu não vou arcar com os erros da Rose e a qualquer outra gem louca que está presa nesse planeta! Eu não vou ser mais um prisoneira.

 

— Mas tudo o que você está fazendo é fugir, Lápis, por favor me deixe ajudá-la.  

 

— Eu tomei minha decisão — ela virou-se abrindo as asas — O celeiro vai comigo, você não quer ir também? Vamos explorar o espaço e ficar longe de qualquer coisa que envolva as diamantes.

 

— Eu vou lutar pela terra, meu lar e os meus amigos — falou com um olhar determinado.

 

Lápis olhou uma última vez para Ametista, Steven, Garnet e Connie e decolou.

 


	10. Falling Down

**— Eu vou para a casa do Steve** n — anunciou Peridot com um olhar vago e mãos trêmulas.

 

Assim começou a andar em direção reta sem muito bem saber por onde ir, Ametista olhou para os amigos e suspirou.

 

— Vou estar esperando vocês com a Pérola lá no templo — acenou e correu um pouco para ficar ao lado da amiga.

 

Garnet olhou para as duas, piscou e olhou com um rosto sem expressão para as duas crianças.

 

— Vamos, eu se sei onde ela está.

 

Steven nos braços de Garnet apenas balançou a cabeça enquanto Connie se levantou, enxugando as lágrimas no rosto.

 

 

 

 

O poder de ter a visão futura era uma espada de dois gumes, ora uma maldição e ora uma benção.

 

Mas, mesmo conhecendo os cinco bilhões oitocentos e quatro milhões e seiscentos mil de como isso poderia ter terminado, Garnet não sabia se ter feito algo no início melhoria ou resultaria a sua morte.

 

Ela via muito de suas amigas morrem, na guerra foi assim por que agora não seria?

 

Com os pensamentos a mil, as possibilidades não parando de aparecer e o que pareceu horas, finalmente encontraram o lugar.

 

Era uma parte da floresta com flores rosas e Pérola estava encostada na árvore e o leão estava a alguns metros afastado. Garnet inconscientemente começou a correr, com lágrimas nos olhos esperando que estivesse errada.

 

Pérol-não. Isso não era Pérola. Era um gem corrompida que aos poucos estava desaparecendo. Foi nojento, o cheiro repugnante a fez querer vomitar e ela quase se desfez. Mas, ela tinha que ser forte.

 

Connie caiu de joelhos, não aguentando ver a sua mestre assim e o leão prontamente foi para consolá-la. Ela olhou nos olhos dele, viu como os dois eram parecidos e sussurrou enquanto chorava em seu pelo.

 

— Eu sinto muito — pedia desculpas por ele ser igual a ela, por ele ter sofrido alguma coisa.

  
 

Steven desceu, com mais lágrimas escorrendo. Pérola era como se fosse uma mãe para ele, foi ela que cozinhou para ele, contou história para dormir e até ficou o vigiando de madrugada _— aquele hábito estranho que eles conversaram —_ e que fazia se sentir amado.

 

Ele sentiu o mundo desmoronar e sem se preocupar que ela poderia o atacar, ele a abraçou. Com ela sentada, conseguiu fazer as lagrimas caírem na sua joia — o que restou dela — a pérola na cabeça dela estava se desfazendo.

 

Steven continuou chorando, esperando que acontecesse a mesma coisa com a Jasper e a Pérola pudesse voltar para casa e ela brigar com ele por ser imprudente e desobedecer ela.

 

Mas nada aconteceu. Ele começou a chorar mais alto e não se importou em chorar como uma criancinha, doía e doía demais. Levou a mão ao peito e apertou esperando que a dor sumisse, mas ao invés disso ele sentiu o corpo ser puxado para trás e a manopla de Garnet bloquear a garra da Pérola.

 

Ela tinha o corpo como se fosse de uma ave e estava quase irreconhecível, mas ele tinha esperança que poderia curar. Mas, as veias negras que estavam por todo o corpo dela até chegar na pedra diziam ao contrário.

 

Steven não era poderoso para curá-la e por isso teve que assistir sem conseguir fazer nada Garnet acertar um soco com a manopla na testa da Pérola antes que ela machucasse alguém.

 

Garnet se desfez. Ruby embolhou os cacos que sobraram de pedra de Pérola.

 

Steven viu um papel escrito com a caligrafia impecável da Pérola, ele não se importou com nada ao redor e pegou, lendo.

 

 

Steven,

 

_Eu queria te dizer tanta coisa, mas não serei capaz. Me desculpe, eu te amo e sua mãe também sempre te amou. Cuide delas e se você quiser descobrir a verdade abra o baú de dela._

 

_Com amor, Pérola._

 

 

 

 

 

  
 

 

_Enquanto todos estavam de luto e Connie tentava explicar para mãe porque estava rosa, uma nave de Homeworld com duas gems estavam se aproximando do via-láctea._

 

  
_Eram Aquamarine e Topaz._

 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A história era para ter um rumo completamente diferente, mas por conta da minha falta de capacidade e confusão e vários furos foi o que aconteceu. 
> 
> Desde de já peço desculpas, porque eu não sei o que aconteceu. Mas, prometo que em um futuro próximo irei reescrever redenção do modo que sempre quis e era para terminar. 
> 
> Escrevi um texto gigante com desculpas, mas acabei apagando e mais uma vez terminei mais uma grande historia desse jeito.


End file.
